


Служебный роман

by NoahLeroy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahLeroy/pseuds/NoahLeroy
Summary: О любви и дедлайнах
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Udai Tenma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Служебный роман

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Office romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528505) by [hyugapineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple)



Утро после дедлайна для Акааши было самой сложной частью рабочего цикла. Несмотря на то впечатление, которое он обычно производил на людей, Удай-сан был перфекционистом и к своей работе относился с болезненной серьезностью. И именно поэтому чаще других норовил сорвать сроки. Он мог, никого не предупредив, уехать собирать городские легенды из первых рук; сесть на ближайший синкансен и отправиться изучать покинутые деревни, с фотоаппаратом рыскать по заброшенным высоткам. Времени на реализацию заботливо собранной и выпестованной матчасти после таких приключений оставалось катастрофически мало. Даже помощь ассистентов не всегда спасала, и Удай-сан работал на износ. Он сдавал главу, ждал правок, а потом на день-два исчезал со всех радаров. 

Откровенно говоря, для редакторов работа с ним была огромным нервным напряжением, если не сказать Адом. Кроме того, Удай-сан был непреклонным автором: за идею в первоначальном ее виде он стоял горой, и мог быть по-настоящему пугающим, продавливая ее. Его темная аура среди редакторов уже стала притчей во языцех.

Редакторский состав, узнав о переназначении его новичку, облегченно выдохнул, а семпаи за пивом, конечно, посочувствовали и дали пару советов. Самого Акааши обозначенные перспективы не пугали. У Удай-сана была замечательная манга. Специфическая, конечно, в «Джамп» ее бы точно не пропустили, но ему нравилось в ней все: от странноватого юмора и нестандартных сюжетов до обаятельных героев со спорными мотивами. Он был рад работать с тем, что приходилось ему по вкусу, раз уж с литературой пока не сложилось, и к тому же искренне считал, что общий язык можно найти со всеми.

Об этом назначении он, к слову, так ни разу и не пожалел. Если Удай-сану для новой главы нужно было на деревообрабатывающий завод, Акааши договаривался на парную экскурсию и шел с ним. Если тому требовалось испытать на себе все трудности промышленного альпинизма, Акааши надевал каску и крепил на поясе страховку. Неделю назад они вместе ездили в тир, а совсем недавно Удай-сан заявил, что собирается варить мыло, и Акааши уже подыскивал подходящую тару. Для кого-то все это, возможно, и было лишней головной болью, но его – устраивало. И даже больше. Ему нравились эти их маленькие приключения, а Удай-сану нравилась его компания, и это было для Акааши самым важным. Он больше не пропадал, никого не предупредив; не относился отстраненно, с легким недоверием и даже высокомерием, как было поначалу. Он всегда был рад Акааши и видел его настоящего, обходя фасад бесстрастной на первый взгляд натуры.

Однако сложностей первых дней после дедлайна это не отменяло. Не дозвонившись Удай-сану, Акааши, уже зная, где искать, зашел в комбини, закупившись онигири, и отправился в студию. В незашторенных окнах все еще горел свет. Дверь он открыл своим ключом: радовало уже то, что она была заперта. Студия пустовала, но Акааши внешняя заброшенность не обманула. Он оставил пакет возле маленькой раковины и обошел столы по кругу. Там, на трех сдвинутых вместе стульях, свернувшись крайне несчастным клубком, спал Удай-сан.

Он ужасно оброс: волосы спускались ниже плеч. На бледно-серой коже виднелись темные круги под глазами, а на подбородке даже начала пробиваться щетина. В других случаях у Акааши рука бы не поднялась его будить: максимум он перенес бы его в такси и отвез домой, но сегодня был особенный день, которого они оба давно ждали. Игра «Шакалов» против «Орлов». Поэтому он нашел в шкафу маленькую турку и переносную газовую горелку. Удай-сану нравился его кофе, но сейчас одним только запахом его вряд ли можно было пронять. Поэтому сварив ровно на чашку, Акааши склонился над ним, отвел мешавшуюся прядь и деликатно потряс за плечо.

Удай-сан просыпался медленно, пытаясь проморгаться как слепой котенок. Круги под его глазами заиграли новыми красками.

― Это ты, ангел? ― в полусне пробормотал он, перехватывая его руку.  
― Нет, это Акааши.

Удай-сан потряс головой, со стоном выпрямляясь, но увидев перед собой кофе и онигири, бодро рассмеялся.

― Что, впрочем, одно и то же. Кофейный ангел! Сколько у меня времени, чтобы собраться? ― спросил он с полным ртом.

Акааши, только сейчас снявший пальто, сверился с часами:

― Через сорок минут у нас синкансен.  
― Ясно, ― убито сказал Удай-сан, критично себя осмотрев. ― Значит, придется пугать народ.

Вид у него и правда был запущенный, что для экстремального дедлайна было обычным его состоянием. К началу рабочего цикла он приходил в норму и выглядел… Акааши запрещал себе даже думать об этом, но ведь он выглядел мило??? В общепринятом понимании уж точно!

― Сегодня довольно тепло, ― сказал Акааши. ― А я в пальто, так что мог бы отдать вам свой кардиган.

Удай-сан бросил на него долгий, полный скепсиса взгляд.

― Размер, Акааши, размер. В нем я буду выглядеть еще хуже, хоть это и сложно. Это не так уж и важно, давай поспешим.  
― Нет, правда, ― неожиданно для себя настоял он, снимая кардиган. ― В плечах разница не так заметна, рукава можно подкатить на три четверти, а длина будет смотреться даже интересно. На манер пальто.  
― Уж кто-кто, а ты знаешь все о том, как выглядеть с иголочки, ― вздохнул Удай-сан, сбрасывая мятую худи. ― Давай, делай со мной что хочешь.

Подождав, пока Удай-сан наденет его кардиган, Акааши подошел к нему и, едва заметно наклонившись, поправил воротник. Мягкая вьющаяся прядь мазнула по щеке. Пахла она каким-то тропическим шампунем и кофе, и Акааши непроизвольно потянул этот щекотный и волнующий запах носом. Это было так некстати, но хоть как-то отвлекало от самого Удай-сана, который рассматривал его, расслабленно, но не отрывая взгляда.

― Пахнет тобой, ― прокомментировал он, потеревшись носом о воротник, пока Акааши возился с рукавами.

Щеки тут же обожгло жаром, но он бесстрастно оправил кардиган, смахивая с него несуществующие пылинки и так и застыл, склонившись над Удай-саном. Молчание затягивалось, становясь неловким, а контакт – неприлично долгим, но заставить себя отпустить эти теплые, твердые от усталости плечи Акааши не мог.

Как будто в замедленной съемке он наблюдал, как Удай-сан поднял руки: оттолкнет? Но тот только накрыл ими его шею, притягивая ближе – лоб в лоб.

― Акааши, ― вкрадчиво начал он, обдавая теплым дыханием его щеку и губы, ― как ты относишься к служебным романам?

Ни на сантиметр не отстранившись, Акааши снял очки и наощупь отложил их на стол. Взгляд напротив стал цепким и почти хищным, но его это не пугало.  
Акааши мягко улыбнулся и ответил – уже в губы Удай-сана, первым подавшегося вперед:

― Полагаю, теперь я к ним отношусь.


End file.
